German patent publication 7,925,614 discloses a muffler arrangement wherein the exhaust-gas muffler includes an inlet space and an outlet space from which the exhaust gas is conducted away. The muffler housing is connected to an exhaust-gas stub of the cell next to the cylinder of the engine. The exhaust-gas outlet is mounted laterally on the muffler housing. In the region of the outlet, a branched-off cooling-air component flow is supplied to the exhaust-gas flow and this cooling-air component flow mixes with the exhaust gas at the outlet and provides a temperature reduction. It is a disadvantage in this type of configuration that the confluence of the cooling air component flow and of the exhaust-gas flow, which leaves the exhaust-gas muffler, takes place only in the region of the outlet from the apparatus housing and a significant reduction of the temperature level of the exhaust-gas flow cannot be achieved close to the apparatus housing.